


I just met you, and this is crazy

by MarielleThorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Instant Attraction, Keith is shameless, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Strangers to Lovers, mention of previous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn
Summary: It's finals week and the hot guy sitting next to Keith in the library just started crying. Apparently it has nothing to do with finals week and the overwhelming stress of it all, and more to do with a shitty break-up text.Keith goes to comfort the crying man and one thing leads to another...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 274





	I just met you, and this is crazy

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVILY inspired (or more like, word for word) by this post on twitter: https://twitter.com/CruelisB/status/1202951156043014144
> 
> I just couldn't help myself! The idea was too good!! <3 I'm sorry!! (not sorry)
> 
> (I am sorry for the cheesy title though XD)

It was about 7 pm on a Wednesday when Keith sees him. The man crying in the library. It wouldn't have been so odd except the man, tall, buff and handsome, doesn't look like the kind of person you'd normally see crying in public. But then... finals week dose things to people. Keith's been on the verge of a break down maybe once or twice in the recent weeks as well. Always taking on more than he can handle and then being too damn stubborn to give up.

He should mind his own business and finish his own assignment, should study and actually go to bed on time tonight. But something about the hopeless look on Crying-man's face and the continuing slow tears that he keeps trying in vain to rub off his face pulls Keith in. And honestly, he'd have to be a pretty heartless person to ignore someone looking like that.

So, he packs up his things and heads over there.

He sits down without a word and hands the man a tissue and a chocolate bar. ”Finals really killing you huh? I know how you feel,” he says and with a small smile, trying to look as sympathetic as he feels.

The man looks up at him, then at the tissue and then the chocolate bar. He smiles, sadly, but it's still a smile, and how someone can smile so damn beautifully while having red eyes and snot up their nose kinda throws Keith's for a loop for a second.

”Thanks,” The man says and takes the tissue offered. He wipes his face and blows his noes. Managing to collect himself a little. Until his phone buzzes and a new message pops up from someone nicknamed ”glasses” with a heart emoji next to it. It makes the man cry again and he drops his head to the table ”I'm sorry. I don't usually-” he says in between sobs.

Keith is very confused.

”Adam- my boyfri- my _ex,_ ” the man managed to get out before he breaks down into another sob. ”He-he just broke up with me. Over a _text_!”

Oh, so not the finals getting to him then? Keith thinks. Well, at least not _just_ the finals. Judging by the books sprawled on the table, it looks like the man is, or well, _was_ studying, until said ex apparently decided to be the world's biggest ass. Keith doesn't know either of these two people but he already knows for a fact that Crying-man does not deserve to be treated like this, and text-message guy is a complete asshole.

”Come on” Keith soothes, and helps pull Crying-man up from the table. People are starting to stare and this is humiliating enough as it is, this guy doesn't need an audience.

After Keith's managed to get them to one of the breaks rooms and sits Crying-man down, he's not crying as much anymore. Just quietly sobbing. Keith sits next to him and rubs a hand up and down his back soothingly until his shoulders drop and the tension runs out of him.

”I'm sorry. I'm a mess. You don't need- I mean... thank you,” the man says as he finally looks up at Keith.

”Don't mention it,” Keith answers with a smile. ”That guy's an asshole. You deserve better” Again, Keith doesn't know either of them but still says it like he _knows_ and means it.

”He's not all bad.”

”He just broke up with you over text,” Keith says but regrets it the moment after when new tears appear in Crying-man's face. ”Fuck. Sorry. I didn't mean... You know what? Forget him. I'll make you a deal. You help me figure out what the hell my professor is trying to get me to understand and I'll suck you off. Get your mind off him.”

Keith's not sure what the hell he's thinking saying something like that and he almost immediately regrets it. The only reason he doesn't, is because it makes Crying-man laugh. And fuck, if Keith thought he was beautiful with tears in his eyes, he's fucking gorgeous when he laughs. Keith might be crushing a bit already.

”You're crazy,” Crying-man says, but he's smiling, looking at Keith's like he's anything but.

”Yeah, maybe. So, what do you say?”

-

After almost two full hours of studying Keith finally understands what the hell his teacher has been talking about all year. Apparently Shiro - that's the Crying-man's name he found out – took the same class with the same teacher last year and had the same problem. About half the students in his class failed the assignment because no one could get what Professor Slav was even going on about. But now at least, Keith won't be part of the failing half.

”Thanks. I mean, _really_ , thank you. I've been going out of my mind trying to get this done. I got four other subjects I need to get to as well but now I might actually have time for that. You really saved me.”

”Don't mention it. You helped me first,” Shiro smiles at him, warm and inviting.

Keith as to swallow down something that might be too much emotion in his chest before he can speak again ”So,” he clears his throat, ”guess that only leaves my end of our bargain then.” Before Keith can second guess himself or overthink this, he drops down to his knees in between Shiro's legs and spreads his knees with his hands.

”Woh! Keith! You don't actually- w-woh.. I mean.. you don't really need to do that. It's fine. _Really_. I wasn't expecting- I mean... I thought you were joking.”

Shiro's blushing bright red and it's a very attractive look.

”What? You don't want it?” Keith asks, already working on Shiro's zipper. ”A deal's a deal. Let me do this for you.” Keith hadn't been joking. Shiro deserves someone taking care of him, making him feel good and getting his mind off that asshole he used to call boyfriend. Besides, Keith's not the kind of person who backs downs from a fair deal. But even if he was, Keith still would have wanted this man's dick in his mouth. He's ridiculously handsome and after the two hours they just spent together, Keith also knows that Shiro is smart. And funny and kind and has the prettiest smile he's ever seen. Keith would do this for no other reason then he _wants_ to.

”Keith..” There's something deep to Shiro's voice. Hesitant sure, but more on the edge between aroused and nervous. He's still bright red but his eyes are fixed on Keith's mouth and Keith can see the exact moment Shiro gives in to temptation.

Shiro's hands settle on Keith's head, gentle and soft as he combs his fingers through Keith's hair. Keith can only think of how nice it feels. He may or may not have leaned into the touch a little without meaning to.

He quickly gets his mind back on the task though and pulls Shiro's zipper all the way down. He pulls on the stiff jeans fabric to get them down a little further. Shiro lifts his hips a little to help and soon enough Shiro's pants and underwear are by his knees.

Keith has never been so thankful for the locks on the break room doors as he is right now. They're not mean to be used this way of course, and if they were caught they'd probably get thrown off campus, but Keith doubts they're the only ones to ever use them like this.

Keith isn't new to blow jobs. He gave his first when he was maybe a little too young and inexperienced but he's learned a lot since then and has never met a challenge he couldn't overcome. He's aching to take Shiro all the way down his throat and watch his face as he swallows around him.

What he isn't expecting though is the _dick_ that is suddenly right in front of his eyes. A dick that, even soft, is huge as fuck. Keith doesn't know if he is aroused or terrified. Maybe a little bit of both. But it changes nothing about how much he wants what he just thought about. Actually, he just wants it all the more. He wants Shiro to look at him in awe as he takes it all in. Keith's mouth water at the thought and he licks his lips without thinking about it.

”You really don't need to,” Shiro says, having probably mistaken Keith's staring for regret or hesitance rater than the intense lust that it is.

”I want to,” Keith says without looking up. ”I _really_ want to,” Keith says again, moving forward and taking Shiro's dick in hand. It's heavy in the best of ways and Keith can't wait to feel it grow in his mouth.

He moans purposely as he puts the soft head in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it once, twice, thrice... before he sucks and begins bobbing his head.

It doesn't take any more than that before Shiro's hands tighten in his hair and the dick in his mouth starts to grow hard.

Keith's moans again, unintentionally this time, before pulling back and moving down to lick the length of it, making sure to let it rub up against his face. He's going to be a mess when he leaves later, but right now he can't really seem to care. He goes as far as Shiro's balls, barely touching them before he moves back up. He gives the head a few lollypop licks as he strokes the length of it.

”Good?” He askes. But the moment he looks up and sees Shiro's face he's pretty sure he didn't need to ask.

”Good?” Shiro asks in disbelief ”Yeah,” he laughs ”Yah it's good. It's great.”

Keith smiles, pleased with himself ”Good,” he agrees before he goes back to his task. Shiro's still growing bigger and every time Keith moves his mouth down over it, it stretches his lips further. By the time Shiro's as hard as he's reasonably going to get, it's a real challenge trying to keep it all in his mouth. His jaw hurts from the strain and saliva is already dripping down his chin. Keith couldn't be happier.

”Fuck... baby,” Shiro lets the nicknames slip out as their eyes lock, and for a moment it looks like Shiro's scared he's messed something up. Keith just moans louder around the dick in his mouth and takes Shiro that one bit deeper to get it to really start brushing up against the back of his mouth. ”Shit!” Shiro curses and Keith can feel the tremble of his legs under his hands where he's still holding him spread open. It feels like a victory.

”God.. you're.. fuck-” Shiro goes on as he combs Keith's hair away from his face and tilts his head back a bit further in the process ”God you're good.”

If Keith's lips weren't already spread as far as they could go, he would have smiled. Instead, he just moans, sucking harder and bobs his head a few more times before he pulls off with a wet sound ”Oh this is nothing,” Keith grins, confident and bold. ”Just wait till you're all the way down my throat.”

”Keith!”

Keith feels Shiro's dick twitch, going even harder if that's possible. Precome gathering at the tip. Keith leans forward to lick it off with a satisfied _hum_. ”What? You don't want it?” He teases, licking the tip like a lollypop again and giving Shiro the most innocent look he can pull of right now, which is to say, not innocent at all.

”I want it,” Shiro practically moans out, his hands moving to the back of Keith's head and grabbing the hair there in a way that's both demanding and oh so gentle.

”Yeah?”

”Yeah.”

Keith gives Shiro one more cocky grin before he dives back down. This time Shiro helps guide him to where he wants him and it fucking _hot_. Keith's been hard for a while now but _that_ just made him twitch in his pants. He shifts on the floor, spreading his legs so he can get some sort of friction against as his jeans as they pull tight over his groin.

Shiro seems to notice because the next thing Keith feels is a sock-clad foot pressing against him and Keith can't help but buck his hips up into it and moan around Shiro's dick.

”Yeah? You like that baby? Getting hard while sucking me off. Fuck... you're so sexy,” Shio praises him and Keith's not really sure what to do. He's been called a lot of things during sex, but mostly it's something more slutty and never said with the kind of wonder it holds coming from Shiro's mouth.

All he can do is moan in agreement and suck even more eagerly, tilting his head so he can take Shiro even deeper.

”That's it baby... just like that,” he hears Shiro and the encouragement lights Keith up like a star. He _burns_ for it, and in his haste, he tries to take Shiro deeper than he's really ready for and chokes.

”Fuck!” Shiro curses and pushes Keith's head down further before he seems to realize that is the exact opposite of what he should to right now. As soon as he realizes though, he pulls Keith's off and apologizes.

Keith isn't listening. He coughs ones or twice, swallows down some excessive saliva and then just goes right back to it. This time managing to get Shiro all the way to the back of his throat before he has to pull back for a breath.

”Oh my god...” Shiro sounds stunned, awed and maybe a little scared. Keith's not sure. But it spurs him on and he does it again, going even deeper this time and staying down longer.

It feels good. So good. But it would feel so much better with Shiro's hands back in his hair. After the accidental choaking Shiro's placed his hands firmly on his own thighs, holding on hard so he won't accidentally do the same thing again. But Keith moves his hands to Shiro's and guides them back to his hair, holding Shiro's gaze the entire time, trying to convey with a look how much he wants this.

”God.. you're beautiful,” Shiro breathes out and he sounds so fucking sincere it messes with Keith's head.

Sexy? Sure. Hot? Yeah. But beautiful? No one's ever called him that before. Keith's more convinced than ever that Shiro deserves so much better and that ass of an ex that wouldn't even do him the simple courtesy of at least breaking up with him in person. And he's more determined than ever to give Shiro the best fucking orgasm of his life.

It doesn't take long after that, Keith goes down on Shiro like it's the only thing he knows, like it's the only thing he's ever wanted to do. Shiro keeps trying to move his foot over Keith's own hardness but it's too little, not enough, and soon Keith can't take it anymore. He shoves his hands down into his pants and takes his own dick out, stroking it as he deepthroats Shiro like a pro. It burns his throat and stretches his lips enough to hurt but it also so, so, _so_ good.

He comes like that, Shiro's dick in his throat and both hands wrapped tightly around his own cock. He isn't even aware that Shiro's pulled out of his mouth until he feels something warm and wet hit the side os his cheek. He manages to pull himself back together in time to see the last of Shiro's orgasm play out across his face, and it is fucking breathtaking. If Keith hadn't just come, that would have been more than enough to send him over the edge.

It takes a couple of moments after that - seconds, minutes, Keith's not sure - for them both to fully return to reality and their hearts to slow down to a more sensible rhythm again, but when it does, it's beautiful. Shiro's smiling, and Keith is sure that, yes, Shiro's smile is by far the most amazing thing he's ever seen and ever will see. If it was up to him, Shiro would do nothing but smile for the rest of his life. If it was up to him, Shiro would never cry again. And he realizes with a start that he wants to make that happen.

”Go on a date with me,” Keith breathes out before he can stop himself.

He's an idiot. Shiro _just_ broke up with his ex. There is no way he's ready to get into another relationship this soon. Let alone with a complete stranger that out of the blue gave him a blow job for helping him with his homework. It's ridiculous! and Keith is just about to take it all back when-

”Okay.”

”What?”

”Okay. I'll go on a date with you.”

”You realize this is crazy, right?”

”You already told me you're crazy,” Shiro says with the silliest smile ever as he wipes away the.. um.. _mess_ he left on Keith's cheek with his thumb, moving to stroke his cheek right after with the back of his other fingers. ”I kinda like it.”

”Oh.”

”I think I need a little more crazy in my life.”

”You might regret that.”

”As long as you don't break up with me over text,” There's still hurt in Shiro's eyes as he says that but at least he can joke about it. So that's something. And the smile he gives Keith after more than makes up for any hurt.

”Don't worry. I'm crazy, not stupid.”

”Okay. Good.”

”Good.”

”Keith?”

”Yeah?”

”Kiss me.”


End file.
